The present invention relates to landscape lighting and filters for coloring the light output of landscape lighting fixtures.
Landscape lighting is used to illuminate the exterior of a home or business or to illuminate trees or landscape features of a property. Landscape lighting is accomplished by strategically placing landscape lighting fixtures across a property. These lighting fixtures may include a cylindrical or rectangular housing forming an open-ended cavity, a light bulb positioned within the cavity, and a lens spaced from the light bulb and coupled to the open end of the housing to allow for the passage of light as directed by the housing. The housing and the lens provide the bulb and associated electric connections protection from outdoor weather conditions.
Various ways have been used to vary the color of the light emitted from landscape lighting fixtures. Some light fixtures are specially formed to receive a colored, hard plastic disc that is held in place by the interference fit between the outside diameter of the hard plastic disc and the inner diameter of a recess in the fixture. Other products used to color landscape light output use a mechanical connection (such as clips) to hold hard plastic covers onto the fixture. These hard plastic discs and covers are fixture specific and cannot be used universally on other lighting fixtures.